1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which enables a user to search a plurality of channels in a remote place by using a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a TV, displays thereon an image based on a broadcasting signal received from a broadcasting station or an image signal from an image device such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) (hereinafter, to be called “image signal” collectively).
The image signal may include a broadcasting content, a movie content and other various image contents, and a display apparatus provides a user interface (UI) menu for a user to conveniently search a desired content among the foregoing image contents. Further, the display apparatus includes a remote controller, through which a user may select an image content more conveniently in a remote place.
However, more and more image contents can be viewed from the display apparatus recently, and many technologies have been proposed to easily search numerous image contents, but still a convenient and useful UI menu has been difficult to attain. Also, the remote controller of the display apparatus typically employs buttons, and searching the numerous image contents by pushing button by button is very inconvenient.